Thomas the Tank Engine
' Thomas the Tank Engine' is a LB&SCR 0-6-0T E2 who works on The Island of Sodor. Bio Thomas is rather cheeky, but is good at heart and generally behaves well, except when he is getting into mishap. He loves teasing the others and, on occasion, brags about his superiority, but is always brought down to earth in due course. If Thomas has one major character flaw, it is that he is forgetful, and slightly impatient. However, he is also optimistic and idealistic. Although their friendship has been turbulent at times, Percy is generally portrayed as Thomas' best friend, especially in the television series. Thomas the Tank Engine started his life on the Island of Sodor as a cheeky little engine who shunted coaches for the Main Line engines, such as Henry and Gordon. He liked to play tricks on them, including Gordon, "the biggest and proudest engine of all". He was taught a lesson when Gordon tricked him into being coupled to him during his express run. Tired out, he vowed never to tease Gordon again, realising he did not have to be important. Soon he desired to pull his own passenger train too, much to the bemusement of the other engines. He got his chance when Henry became ill, and no one could pull the passenger train. However, Thomas was so excited that he accidentally left his train and his passengers behind, believing he was pulling it easily. He soon realised his mistake and returned to pull the train. The engines laughed at him, though, and soon Thomas wanted to get out of the shunting yards and see the world. Edward offered him a chance to pull trucks, and Thomas excitedly took the job, not realising how troublesome trucks could be. The trucks pushed him down Gordon's Hill into a siding, where the Fat Controller told him to practice so that one day he would become as good as Edward. Thomas soon proved himself when he rescued James after his accident with the trucks, using the Breakdown Train. As a reward for his quick and heroic action, the Fat Controller promised him his own branch line. Thrilled, Thomas soon began running his branch line with his two new coaches, Annie and Clarabel, who he grew to love very much. He soon considered his branch line to be the most important part of the entire railway, a fact he would constantly remind the other engines of. However, he continued to make mistakes and dream big, and sometimes this got him into trouble, such as when he was so impatient that he left his guard behind at Elsbridge or when he wanted to fish, not realising the implications of a fish being in his boiler. His greatest mistake was when he got his snowplough broken in the winter and ended up stuck in a snow drift, having to be rescued by Terence, whom he had insulted earlier for not having "real" wheels. He soon proved himself again, though, when he beat Bertie the bus in a great race. He quickly became friends with both Terence and Bertie, despite their differences. Although Thomas' branch line was indeed the pride of the line, on the main line, things were not going well for the Fat Controller, who was having to deal with Gordon, Henry, and James' sulking, refusing to do Thomas' former work of shunting themselves. After they went on strike, Thomas was brought back to help alongside Edward and their new friend, Percy, who quickly became Thomas' closest friend. Thomas also became friends with Toby after he was asked by the Fat Controller to help their railway avoid a lawsuit from a rude policeman. But Thomas still had some cheekiness in him, returning to teasing Gordon after Gordon slid into a ditch. He soon needed Gordon's help after he blatantly went past a danger sign and fell down a mine. They soon became friends after that and promised never to tease each other again. Thomas and Toby later helped Mrs. Kyndley at her cottage after she was snowed in and helped her celebrate Christmas with a very special Christmas party. The following year, Thomas shared a shed on his branch line with Percy and Toby. However, he became conceited about his brilliant blue paint and soon paid the price when Percy accidentally caused a coal hopper to pour coal all over him. Thomas was angry at Percy, but the two friends soon made up after Percy had an accident with some coal trucks. Thomas soon met Trevor, a friend of Edward's, who proved his usefulness when he helped Thomas at the newly constructed harbor. Unfortunately, Thomas became ill a few months later and had to be sent to the Works, while Duck looked after his branch line. When Thomas came back, his brakes were stiff, and made it seem as if they were hard on. As a result, one day, when his fireman was ill, a substitute accidentally caused Thomas to run away, and Harold had to help stop him. Later, when the Viaduct needed to be repaired, the main line engines became late to drop off Thomas' passengers and, as a result, made him late for Bertie. Thomas continued to be of great service to Sir Topham Hatt's railway, although he still remained a cheeky little engine. Thomas later became conceited again when he took his driver's compliment to heart and believed he no longer needed him to work his branch line. This was untrue, but Thomas was too puffed up with himself to not believe it and, one morning, found himself rolling along the line, when a cleaner had accidentally started him up. He soon broke into a stationmaster's house and ruined the family's breakfast. He had to be rescued by Donald and Douglas. As a result, the Fat Controller angrily sent him to the works again. He arrived back a few weeks later just in time to take over for a battered Percy, who just had a predicament with some trucks. The following Christmas, Thomas was eager to sing carols with the other engines, but had to pick up a Christmas tree for the Fat Controller. Unfortunately, on his way back, he was caught in a snow drift and was lost. Donald and Douglas soon rescued him in time to sing carols with all his friends. From the eighth season onwards, Thomas was given more duties on the Main Line. Livery Thomas is painted in the North Western Railway's standard blue livery with red-and-yellow lining and the number "1" painted on his tank sides in yellow with a red border. In the Railway Series, he carries two builder's plates on the sides of his cab. When Thomas arrived on Sodor, he was painted teal with white lining. He had LBSC lettering painted on his tanks in yellow with a red border and had the number "70" painted the same colours on the sides of his bunker. In the first three seasons of the television series, Thomas had red lining on the back of his bunker. However, since the second half of the third season, the lining was removed for unknown reasons. Main Weaponary used in Stuington's series Tank Engine *M134 Gatling guns Mini-gun Prime Mode *2 Energy swords *2 Energy Hooks *2 Phaser Shotguns *Ion Blaster *Jet engine blasters *Trainbot Saber OpThomas Prime Supreme Mode *2 Energy swords *2 Energy Hooks *2 Phaser Shotguns *Ion Blaster *Barrage cannon *Trainbot Saber Samuria OpThomas Prime Mode *2 Energy swords *2 Energy Hooks *2 Phaser Shotguns *Ion Blaster *Barrage cannon *Explosive Ninja star launcher *Japanese Naginata *Trainbot Saber Combined with Steamfire * Heavy laser machine gun * Charged shell cannon * Heavy cylinder cannons Trivia *Thomas met Pooh and his friends in ''Pooh's Adventures of Thomas & Friends: The Adventure Begins''.'' *Thomas will meet Ash Ketchum, Littlefoot, Simba, SpongeBob and their friends in ''Ash's Adventures of Thomas & Friends: The Adventure Begins. *Thomas will meet Tino Tonitini and his friends in Weekenders Adventures of Thomas and the Magic Railroad. *Thomas will meet Ed, Edd, n Eddy in Ed, Edd, n Eddy's Ed-ventures of Thomas & Friends: The Adventure Begins. *Thomas will make his guest starring appearance in Pooh's Adventures of the Elm-Chanted Forest, Pooh and Ash's Adventures of Scooby-Doo: Halloween Hassle at Dracula's Caslte, Winnie the Pooh and the Care Bear's Adventures in Wonderland, Pooh's Adventures of Asterix and Cleopatra, Pooh's Adventures of The Harry Hill Movie, Winnie the Pooh and the Legend of the Titanic, Pooh's Adventures of Stardust, Pooh's Adventures of Asterix conquers America, Pooh's Adventures of Legend, Pooh's Adventures of Tentacolino ''and ''Pooh's Adventures of Tugs (TV Series). *Thomas along with Percy and Toby than started their own adventures in Thomas' Adventures of Sleeping Beauty. Ever since then Thomas along with the steam team and Twilight Sparkle and her friends had many adventures together. *Tigger refers to him as "Thomas-boy". *Thomas is the leader of his own Adventures Team. *In 76859Thomas' series, he and Twilight Sparkle are friends, but in Stuingtion he is Twilight's boyfriend. *Thomas along with Diesel 10 (formerly) are best friends with Discord ever since he was reformed. *Thomas will become a good friend of Moon Dancer after meeting her in Thomas' Adventures of My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic - Amending Fences. *In Iamnater1225's series, Thomas is also Lady's boyfriend. *In Stuingtion and Hiatt Grey's films, Thomas have 2 Gatling guns. *Thomas is a very good friend with Brian Griffin. *Thomas' stories are used in the Pooh's Adventures spinoff series Mr. Conductor's Adventures. *Thomas' best friends are Percy, Twilight Sparkle, Sunset Shimmer, and Barney. ''Gallery'' '' ThomasandGordon26.png|Thomas in the Model Episodes (Season's 1 - 12). RWS Thomas.png|Thomas RWS form I RWS Thomas II.png|RWS Thomas form II ScrambledEggsRS6.png|RWS Thomas scrambled eggs, and sticky ScrambledEggsRS8.png|RWS Thomas scrambled eggs (cooked on) Thomas with the Autobots logo.png|Thomas as a Prime becoming a robot in Stuington's Series OpThomas Prime.png|Thomas as a Prime in Stuington and Hiatt Grey's Series OpThomas Prime Supreme.png|Thomas as a Prime, combined with his friends in Stuington's Series Samurai OpThomas.png|Thomas as a Samurai Prime, combined with his friends and Hiro in Stuington's Series Thomas as the sourcer wizard.png|Thomas as the sorcerer wizard Prince Thomas.png|Prince Thomas Thomas pony.png|Thomas as a Unicorn Stallion Prince Thomas (Pony Form).png|Prince Thomas as a Unicorn Stallion Thomas alicorn.png|Thomas as an alicorn Prince Thomas (Alicorn Form).png|Prince Thomas as an alicorn TheAdventureBegins160.png|Thomas in his teal-green LBSC livery when he first arrived on Sodor TheAdventureBegins213.png|Thomas without a coat of paint TheAdventureBegins217.png|Thomas in his pink undercoat Diesel'sGhostlyChristmas206.png|Thomas as the Ghost of Christmas Future Sodor'sLegendoftheLostTreasure471.png|Thomas in his dirty,scratched up form Coming Soon!.png|Thomas as a human. TheGreatRace94.png|Thomas in his streamlined form TheGreatRace174.png|Thomas as the lightning bolts TheGreatRace175.png|Thomas as the racing stripes TheGreatRace399.png|Thomas covered with paints and scratches TheGreatRace410.png|Thomas in the shunting challenge The Four Best of Friends.jpg|Thomas with his closest friends, Percy, Princess Twilight Sparkle and Sunset Shimmer 11665426 824970500965406 723387159417054278 n.jpg|Thomas as Captain Cat Thomas' Superhero Alias, the All Seeking Eye.png|Thomas' made up superhero, the All Seeking Eye BubblingBoilers47.png|Thomas puffing bubbles '' Category:HEROES Category:Non-Disney characters Category:Non-Disney heroes Category:Allies Category:BrittalCroftFan Category:Pooh's Adventures allies Category:Ash's adventures allies Category:Simba, Timon, and Pumbaa's Adventures allies Category:Danny's Adventures allies Category:Stuingtion's Adventures Team Category:Leaders Category:Pure of Heart Category:Engines Category:Trains Category:Tank engines Category:Steam Locomotives Category:Standard gauge engines Category:Boyfriends Category:Jeffrey's Allies Category:Mr. Conductor's Adventures Team Category:Sega Unit Patrol Squad 1 Team Members Category:Honored Guests to Canterlot Category:Protector of Innocence Category:Hiatt Grey's Team Members Category:Life Savers Category:Sacrificed Characters Category:Princes Category:Primes Category:Unicorns Category:Gunners Category:Heavy Weapons Users Category:Autobots Category:Trainsformers Category:Trainbots Category:Twilight Sparkle's Family Category:Campbell's adventures allies Category:Ghost Train Busters Category:Rarity's Family Category:Fathers Category:Thomas & Friends Characters Category:Big Good Pooh's Adventure's heroes Category:Title characters Category:The Sparkle Family Category:Characters Category:Males Category:The Steam Team Category:Singing characters Category:Thomas & Friends Characters (RWS) Category:HIT Entertainment Characters Category:Weekenders Adventures allies Category:Ed, Edd, n Eddy's Ed-venture Allies Category:Crash's adventure allies Category:Matau's Adventure allies Category:Characters who are easly tricked by villains Category:Comics Category:Thomas' Adventures Team (76859Thomas) Category:Universal Characters Category:20th Century Fox Characters Category:Captain Jake and the Never Land Pirates adventures allies Category:Franklin the Turtle's Adventures allies Category:Husbands Category:Alicorns